This invention relates to footwear and particularly to footwear intended to improve the cushioning provided the foot of the wearer as well as the ventilation of the foot.
Joggers and long distance runners are particularly vulnerable to a number of ills because of the effects of their running or jogging activities. It is well known that joggers should land on the entire bottom surface of the foot, rather than the ball of the foot, to avoid injury. The sensitivity of the foot to the precise manner in which it strikes the ground is indicative of the importance of footwear that protects the wearer's foot from the repeated shock involved in such activity.
A lesser known problem also affects joggers and runners. Many runners and joggers have blood showing up in their urine. It is not an uncommon occurrence and it results from hemoglobin from the runner's blood passing out of the veins of the runner's feet as the result of trauma involved in long distance running. The hemoglobin, which gives the blood its distinctive color, migrates through the body and ends up in the urine of the runner.
Another problem frequently encountered in footwear, such as leather boots and the like, is that the leather boots contribute to discomfort because of sweating and consequential foot odors.
Other foot problems encountered by runners are described in The Complete Book of Running by James F. Fixx. These include blisters, stress fractures, bone bruises, plantar fasciitis and heel spur.
In addition to the problems encountered with the foot problems, other problems which the invention will also help to minimize relate to ankle problems and shin splints.
It is an object of the invention to provide footwear which provides greater comfort to the wearer than has been generally possible.
It is another object of the invention to provide footwear which provides cooling and comforting ventilation to the foot of the wearer.
It it another object of the invention to provide apparatus which reduces the trauma to the foot and entire body of the user, including ligaments, muscle and bone structure thereof so as to reduce consequent health problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.